reheroexfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Hendricks
Justice Hendricks is one of the two protagonists of Re;Hero, alongside Subaru Natsuki. He was a Knight, who was suddenly transported to another world, which is similar to his. He is the bodyguard of Subaru Natsuki and Emilia. Appearance Justice has spiky, flaming, red hair, and blue eyes. He wears armor that covers his legs, chest, and his shoulders. He also wears a long and wide red cape, which extended up to his feet. Finally, he has a scabbard by his hips, which carried his sword. Many people have noted that he looks very similar to Reinhard van Astrea. Personality Generally, Justice is calm and collective; he isn't one to judge someone based on anything they cannot control. He is kind, caring, and strong, which causes many of the children at his orphanage to view him as a paternal figure. Justice has a very strong sense of justice as well, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected. This sense of justice is also not limited to only his comrades but his enemies as well, as noted when he asks his fellow Emilia Camp members to take in Meili Portroute despite the fact that she failed her mission to kill them. He is the only person to have never doubted Subaru based on his abilities, even considering him to be his rival. Justice often has to scold Subaru for some of the generally stupid decisions he makes. Furthermore, he likes to play with kids (after growing up at an orphanage), although some mistake it for “him being into little girls.” Background Currently, not much is known about his past, besides the fact that he was a knight, and was fighting Goblins in his world, until he was transported to a new world. Chronology From Today Despair's Door Powers & Abilities Fire Magic: Justice is able to use Fire Magic. According to Roswaal L. Mathers, Justice has the potential to be the strongest Fire Magic user. However, since he prefers to use his sword, he likes to imbue his Fire Magic onto his sword, to enhance it. His magic was able to harm the Great Spirit of Fire, Salamander, which not even many Water Magic users are able to do. He knows various spells but still has spells he uses more than others. His favorite spells are: *'Spiral Flame': Justice generates flames from the palm of his hands. The flames come out in a spiraling motion, which creates a tornado-shaped blast of flames. In order to use it against his targets, the user simply holds his arms in the targets' directions. *'Leo Rugiens': Justice generates a great amount of fire which takes the shape of a lion. This lion-shaped fire is of such a considerable size that the user could mount it. *'Ul Goa': Justice fires a large number of powerful fire bullets. A powerful flame capable of being able to burn even the White Whale scatters when the bullets land. *'Min Goa': Four tendrils made completely out of fire, sprout out from Justice’s back, with a direct hit, it is able to put a “burn status” on his opponents. He has shown to be very experienced while using this. Enchantment Magic: Justice is able to use Enchantment Magic. He enchants his sword with Fire Magic, to do more damage with his attacks. After his weapon is enchanted with Fire, he is able to launch beams of Fire at anything he wishes. *'Hati: '''Fire enchant magic, it absorbs magic power and damage. '''Expert Swordsman': Justice is extremely skilled with a sword since he’s been using one ever since he was a child. He was able to fight toe-to-toe with the Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert, and has been rumored to be able to take on even the current Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea. Presence Concealment: Justice is able to conceal his presence. Although, he only conceals his Magical Presence and/or Aura, not necessarily his body. Divine Protection: Justice has the Divine Protection of Nullification, which nullifies every and all Magic attacks on him by 70%. Additionally, this Divine Protections allows him to be completely immune to spells that either curse or debuff him. Fights Trivia *His birthday is August 15th. **His Zodiac sign is “Leo,” which would complement the fact that most of his Fire Magic spells involve him creating a Lion made out of fire. *Justice likes chivalry, beautiful women, interesting men, and playing with children. *He is the third-worst singer in the Emilia Camp. *It was initially planned for Justice to be able to dual-maneuver Fire ''and ''Wind Magic, but this idea was scrapped. Quotes Category:Emilia Camp Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Election Participants Category:Kingdom of Lugnica